


#Fictober 20 ‘I hope you have a speech prepared?’

by RicePips



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay crashed a shuttle, F/M, Fictober, Janeway is the Messiah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePips/pseuds/RicePips
Summary: Janeway is the Messiah and Chakotay has crashed another shuttle.





	#Fictober 20 ‘I hope you have a speech prepared?’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober 2018 prompt #20 ‘I hope you have a speech prepared?’
> 
> Un-beta’d and my first attempt at writing for this fandom for some time. All mistakes are my own and I apologise if it’s pants.

“I hope you’ve got a speech prepared?” Chakotay asked, his voice a low murmur close to her ear, the timber sending delicious tremors through her skin. 

Looking up, she tried to look unamused, but the sparkle in his eyes and the twitch of his mouth made it difficult. 

“Not helpful Commander,” she tried to scold, but his sparkling dark eyes made her heart beat a tad faster. 

“My apologies, Captain,” Chakotay offered, though his look suggested otherwise. 

“How do we get ourselves into these situations, Chakotay?” Kathryn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

The sound of cheering made her look up, her eyes widening as she peered out towards the waiting audience. 

“I think we just attract it, Kathryn,”  
Chakotay replied, his voice laced with humour. He peered out at the expectant faces and barely contained his snort, pulling back away. 

“Again, not helpful!” Kathryn huffed. “It’s alright for you, it’s not you they want!”

“The price you pay for sitting in the big chair,” Chakotay smirked. 

“You’re loving this,” Kathryn rolled her eyes skyward and folded her arms. 

“Working alongside the Messiah of the Bik Bik?” Chakotay grinned. “Well, I’m just honoured, Kathryn.”

“I’m not their Messiah!” Kathryn hissed as one of the Bik Bik officials approached with further adornments for her. 

“Try telling them that!” Chakotay grinned as exotic flowers were twisted around Kathryn’s neck. 

“This is a mistake!” Kathryn hissed, trying to push the exuberant Bik Bik away. 

“Hard to argue with the scriptures,” Chakotay beamed, leaning casually against a wall. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and huffed again, “The scriptures,” she scoffed. 

“They were quite compelling,” Chakotay added, eyes dancing with mirth. “A flame haired beauty amid a burning rock...”

“It was a shuttle,”’Kathryn said, batting away one of the many limbs of another Bik Bik as they tried to sprinkle a strange scented liquid over her. “Which you crashed! Again!”

Chakotay held up his hands with a chuckle. “Not my fault. The ion storm caught us unaware.”

Kathryn made a noise of derision and heaved a sigh. 

“Or it was.....divine intervention?” Chakotay grinned, leaning in, the words uttered low and slow. 

Kathryn’s eyes rolled again, the audience began cheering again, the President clearly getting them ready for her appearance. “Where’s Voyager?” she hissed in irritation. “I could do with some of Tuvok’s impeccable timing right about now!”

“I think you’re just going to have to play along,” Chakotay advised, looking around himself. Whilst the Bik Bik were seemingly friendly enough and clearly enamoured by Kathryn and her supposed divine abilities, he’d noticed the weaponry sported by the officials surrounding them. If they found out that Kathryn was not in fact their longed for Messiah, he didn’t like to think how they’d react. And he wasn’t keen to test it out. 

The cheering in the auditorium reached crescendo levels and Kathryn was ushered away by one of the officials, leaving Chakotay to watch on and hope Voyager arrived soon. If the good Bik Bik masses started requesting miracles from their Messiah, he was certain their appreciative mood would quickly alter. 

As what appeared to be a frail and unwell Bik Bik was guided towards Kathryn, clearly expecting a miracle, Chakotay had the awful sense that he was about to find out just how genial and understanding the Bik Bik really were. 

Kathryn looked over in horror, her eyes meeting his. This was about to escalate quickly, already the Bik Bik appeared to be getting restless, clearly expecting rapid miracles. 

Kathryn was looking more and more uncomfortable, her hands awkwardly hovering towards the stricken Bik Bik who knelt before her as the President stood by her side, urging her on. 

Just as the mood in the auditorium began to darken and Chakotay was rapidly running through their limited options, a shout rang out. He looked over to see an angry member of the audience, waving around a tablet and shouting rapidly in his native tongue. With their commbadges long gone, there was no Universal translator to aid his understanding, but whatever was being shouted did not sound friendly. 

He noticed the guards reaching for their weapons and Chakotay was left with little choice. He set off at a run towards Kathryn just as the weapons were aimed at her. 

“Get down, Kathryn!” he bellowed, launching himself towards her. 

What happened next, happened so quickly that later he’d struggle to recall it all. He remembered colliding with his captain, knocking her to the floor, his whole weight landing upon her as laser fire rang out. 

Just as they hit the ground, he felt the familiar and welcome whir of a transporter beam as the auditorium and shouting faded and the welcome sight of Transporter room 1 came into view. 

Ayala was staring down, eyes wide and the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. As Chakotay turned his head, he saw B’Elanna staring down, arms folded and an unimpressed look upon her face. 

It was then that Chakotay realised he was still laid on top of the Captain. A Captain who was currently trying to struggle out from beneath him. 

He quickly moved, allowing Kathryn to free herself and looked away awkwardly as he clambered to his feet, avoiding Ayala’s amused look. 

Kathryn rearranged her hair and tried to look commanding and firm. 

“Excellent timing, Mr Ayala,” she announced, her voice clipped and strained as she made her way towards the door. “Ms Torres? Great work as usual.”

And with that, the Captain swept from the room, the signs of embarrassment rising up the back of her neck as she departed. 

Ayala followed, leaving Chakotay alone with B’Elanna. He turned slowly to face her, awaiting the mocking. She was still glaring at him, arms folded and tapping her foot. “What the hell?” she finally demanded. 

“That wasn’t what it looked like,” Chakotay began. He cleared his throat and looked away. “I was trying to save the Captain...”

B’Elanna made a noise, “I couldn’t care if you two were doing it in the middle of a city square, you asshat. I’m on about my shuttle! Which you crashed. Again.”

“Oh!” Chakotay swallowed hard as B’Elanna growled in annoyance.


End file.
